When companies are looking to hire a new employee for a job, they encourage their employees and third parties (e.g., recruiters) to tell people they know to apply for the job. Companies often use a referral bonus as an incentive for this behavior. However, when an individual applies for a job, the company must rely on ad hoc systems to determine who referred the individual so that the company can pay the referral bonus to the appropriate employee or third party. This is a non-trivial process as companies are typically not able to track how and by whom the job was referred to the individual who applied for the job.